Walter Nelson: An All Good Things Webisode
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: As Walter resides in the Go City Mental Institution, he recalls the famed brace lock between Kim Possible and himself, and how he became the man he is today.


"Kim!" Walter Nelson shouted, catching up to the red haired girl. Kim Possible turned around and smiled, the light shining off of her braces. "I heard you saved some guy in Upperton last week. That's awesome!" he smiled.

"Uhm... thanks, Walter." Kim replied, holding her school books against her chest. "It was no big."

"Yeah, just some rich guy that got himself stuck in a web of laser things." Ron explained from his place beside Kim.

Walter seemed surprised to notice Ron walking beside Kim, smiled pleasantly, then ignored him. "Hey, next time you go on a cool adventure like that, let me know." he smiled. "I'd love to come along."

"Uh, sure. I mean, that'd be great." Kim stammered, nodding.

"Okay, well I've got to get to science class. Give me a call, okay?" Walter said, pointing a finger in Kim's direction and smiling, the light shimmering off of his own braces.

"Bad road, Kim." Ron said, glaring at Walter as he walked away.

"Ron, Walter is not bad road. He's smart, and funny, and..." Kim said with a dreamy smile.

"And likes you." Ron said with a teasing smile.

"Does not. And besides, that wouldn't make him bad road." Kim replied as the duo began walking to class again.

"I have a sixth sense about that, KP. A good judge of character." Ron explained.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Who thinks all monkeys are evil and carries a rat in his pocket."

"That's what I'm saying!" Ron exclaimed. "Monkeys ARE evil, and Rufus is a Naked Mole Rat, note the distinction." he said, holding up the small lump of pink flesh. So far as Kim could tell, the thing was sleeping.

"Anyway, I'll see you after cheer practice, okay?" Kim asked, her heart beginning to thump with excitement. The notion of performing death defying leaps and bounds brought a sense of exhilaration. Something she could do all day if it was possible.

"Okay, Kim." Ron said with a wave and a smile. "I'll check your website again. Maybe someone else needs our help."

"That was just a fluke, Ron. I'm not even sure how Mr. Paisley managed to find my site." Kim said, thinking.

"Who cares?! When a rich guy like that knows who we are, word gets around!"

* * *

"Uhm, Mr. Paisley, sir? Yeah, hi. My name's Kim Possible and I know you probably don't remember... yeah, that's me. Uhm, I was just kinda wondering if maybe I could ask you for a favor. See, there's this other person that has asked for my help, but they're in Lowerton and... oh, please and thank you, sir!" Kim said, her eyes brightening. "Bye!"

"What'd he say?" Ron asked, hopeful.

"Isn't it obvious?" Walter asked.

"It's a reticle question." Ron replied, annoyed.

"Rhetorical." Walter corrected, adjusting his glasses.

"He's sending a ride, right away!" Kim grinned, hanging up the pay phone. "Okay, Ron. Now tell me again what needs done."

"Doesn't matter, Kim. You can do anything!" Walter said, causing Kim to blush slightly.

Ron looked over at him, his irritation growing. "Someone's trapped in the Lowerton bank." he stated simply.

Kim looked at him blankly. "A bank? Trapped how?"

Ron shrugged, causing the little mole rat on his shoulder to dig into his shirt with its claws. "Dunno. Just said to hurry."

"Wow. I hope Mr. Paisley gets here..." Kim began as a black stretch limousine with a gold plated flamingoat cuddle buddy as a hood ornament pulled up. "...soon."

* * *

"It's like the other side of the tracks." Ron said, looking around. Lowerton was always known as being a little more seedy than Middleton, but the fact that the East Lowerton bank had all of its blinds closed with no customer vehicles outside seemed odd.

"Any idea how to get in?" Walter asked. "I mean, how do we really know that there's someone in there? It could be someone trying to frame you for breaking into a closed bank, or something."

Kim looked at Walter in surprise. "Not everyone's out for themselves, Walter. We have to assume that when someone asks for help, they really need it."

"Trust me, Kim." Walter said, rolling his eyes and grinning, the sunlight sparkling off of his braces. "Take it from someone who's been around. The world is a crummy place. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"This is Kim Possible, Nelson." Ron said. "She can do anything!"

"That's all sweet, guys. But can we focus on our job for a moment?" Kim asked.

"It's not just our job, KP. It's an adventure." Ron stated.

"Right..." Kim replied, staring at the bank in though. "Okay, Ron. You try the front door. Walter and I will sneak in the side once you get the door open."

"You want me to be a distraction?" Ron asked, visibly beginning to shake. "That doesn't sound very safe."

"Just this once, Ron. We'll be right there with you." Kim smiled, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Ron looked from her hand and into her eyes. "I won't let you down, Kim. Let's go, Rufus." The small lump nodded his approval and Ron sneaked up to the front door of the bank. Cautiously checking the door, Ron heaved it open and peered inside. He gasped at the sight of a masked man in a denim jacket, holding a black, shiny pistol.

"You! Lock the door and get in here!" the man shouted, waving the weapon in Ron's direction. Ron froze, his eyes growing wide as he stared down the barrel of the gun. "Come on!" the man shouted, striding over and grabbing Ron by an ear. He dragged Ron toward the crowd of bank employees that sat on the floor in a circle.

"Rufus, go let Kim in." Ron whispered as the thief locked the front door. Rufus crawled from Ron's pocket and scurried around the front desk. "Don't worry, people. My friend Kim Possible is on the way." he whispered with a grin to the adults that surrounded him.

"Shut up, kid!" the man shouted, obviously agitated. "Okay..." he began, pointing his gun at one of the tellers. "Fill this up!" he said, tossing a pillow case into the crowd that had the name 'DREW' embroidered on it. "Now!" He backed up against a far wall in order to keep everyone in his field of view, swinging his pistol back and forth from Ron and the group to the woman that was filling the bag with cash from the till.

Ron was trying desperately to keep himself from shaking in fear, hugging his knees to his chest. Suddenly, his eye caught sight of Rufus crawling back from around the front desk. He was chittering loudly, apparently trying to get the thief's attention.

"What is that?!" the man shouted, pointing his pistol. Rufus scurried back behind the counter and the thief ran after him. As he rounded the corner, Ron watched as Kim and Walter stood. The pistol was pointed at Kim's face and despite her shocked look, reflex seemed to take over. With both hands, Kim grabbed the pistol and pushed it to the side, putting Walter into its line of fire. With a simple click, Kim switched the weapon's safety to on, then ejected the clip out of the bottom of the grip before the trigger was pulled. With the dexterity of an acrobat, Kim's foot reached up and swung around to catch the man's chin, making him drop the weapon and stumble back.

The group cheered, and when he realized he had lost all leverage, the man ran to the front door, unlocked it, and ran.

Kim finally noticed her heavy breathing and a nervous smile touched her lips. "Boo-Yah, Kim!" Ron shouted, catching Rufus. "How'd you know how to break his gun like that?"

"My Uncle Slim taught me gun safety..." she said, still in a state of shock as the crowd of bank employees began to cheer. Kim turned to Walter with a concerned look. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"You... you saved my life, Kim." he replied.

"No big, Walter." she laughed shyly. Walter looked at her blankly, then quickly leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the lips.

Kim blushed bright red, and after a moment, put her arms around his neck, planting her lips on Walter's. "Aww..." came a collective sound from the former hostages in the room.

"Eww!" Ron shouted, folding his arms over his chest.

Suddenly, Kim's eyes grew wide and a muffled "Uh oh." escaped her and Walter's lips as they both discovered that they couldn't pull away.

* * *

"Thanks for calling us." Mrs. Possible said. She was standing next to her husband, speaking to Mrs. Stoppable as Mr. Possible stared harshly at the two children that remained lip-locked in the orthodontist's office. The doctor was calm, despite the amount of tension in the room. Kim's face remained a deep shade of red, nearly matching her hair. The boy she was sharing air with however, almost seemed proud of his position.

"Well," the orthodontist began. "You were almost ready to take your braces off." he continued, speaking to Kim. "But I'm afraid that this little stunt is going to cost you another year or two." he said, clipping the last wire that connected the two. "Now be careful." he said as Walter closed his mouth, getting his lips caught on the wiring that was still extruding from the surface of his teeth. "That wiring still has to be taken off..."

"Ow!" Walter shouted, clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Steffenson, could you take this one?" the Orthodontist asked his assistant as he went to work on Kim's braces.

"You'd better do a good job." Walter said to Steffenson as he was led out of the room, Mr. Possible's glaring eyes following him as he walked by. "Or my mom is so gonna sue your..."

"Walter!" came his mother's voice. "Are you alright?" she asked, rushing up and nearly crushing him in a typical overprotective mother's grip. "What were you thinking, going into a bank that was being robbed? And in Lowerton, no less!"

"It's okay, mom." Walter replied. "Kim Possible saved my life! She can do anything!"

"Is that the trouble maker that got my baby into such a dangerous situation?!" Mrs. Nelson asked, rage in her eyes.

"Can we get started here, please?" Steffenson asked, gesturing to the adjustable chair in the room that they had just entered. "I've got a date in half an hour with a girl from Go City that I'd really like to get to."

Walter's mother was about to protest the assistant's gall at rushing their mother-son time, but Walter spoke up first. "Who cares about your stupid date? I just kissed Kim Possible for a whole hour!"

Steffenson rolled his eyes as Walter sat down in the chair, a whimsical smile on his face.

It took an hour of complaining, whining, and threats from Walter and his mother before the old braces were removed. Despite his better judgement, Steffenson was clenching his jaw and his face was turning bright red in frustration. He dropped the mangled mess of wire into a cup full of disinfectant and stood.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Mrs. Nelson exclaimed.

"My date. She gets cranky when things don't go her way, and I'm already late." Steffenson explained. "Don't let him eat anything hard and bring him back in the morning."

"You can't just leave!" Walter's mother responded as the door closed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Nelson. There's nothing else I can do. Your son was told not to eat anything hard and to come back the next morning." the orthodontist said, wiping his hands on a disposable towel.

"Can we see him?" Mr. Nelson asked. The doctor opened the door behind him, allowing the parents to enter. Walter was sitting in the chair still, and looked up at his parents, smiling. Mrs. Nelson nearly fell to the floor and her husband caught her, turning away and nearly gagging.

Walter closed his mouth and outstretched his arm. "The mirror..." he said, an odd lisp escaping his lips.

"There's a nerve in your mouth that makes surgery impossible. Just take some time..." the orthodontist said.

"The mirror!" Walter shouted and the doctor handed the small facial mirror to him, then stood back. Walter smiled at his reflection, then slowly began to laugh maniacally before shattering the glass on the work table beside him.

* * *

"I'm still your biggest fan, Kim." Walter said to himself in his cozy cell in the Go City Mental Institution. A week had gone by as he sat on his bed, contemplating his last endeavor to make Kim Possible immortal. Why couldn't he make her understand what he was trying to do? Sitting in Go Mental was convincing him more and more how messed up the world was. How much it would always need Kim Possible. If hadn't been for Ron Stoppable, he would have succeeded at his task and the world would be safe forever. "Ron Stoppable? Hmph..." Walter groaned.

"Did I hear you say Ron Stoppable?" came a voice from the vent. "I would calculate that there is a ninety eight point three percent chance of finding likely allies with which to divide your foe into an infinite amount of digits."

"Who are you?" Walter asked into the air, his interest piqued.

"I am the numerical nemesis. The devilish denominator. The incalculable..."

"Enough with the lame math references..." Walter replied, growing impatient.

"I am... the Mathter!" came the voice with a short, evil laugh.


End file.
